warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderpaw
Cinderpaw is a thick-furred, dilute tortoiseshell classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Personality Cinderpaw is excitable, sweet, and eager to please. She is incredibly enthusiastic about training and learning to be a great warrior for her Clan. She wakes early every morning - not necessarily because she likes mornings, but because she simply has too much energy to stay asleep for long. This energy is put to very good use in her training, allowing her to practice hunting and battle moves for hours without tiring, constantly wanting to know more and do better. She greets every new task she is given with enthusiasm, be it an invitation to a Gathering, or being assigned to clean the elders of ticks. Her cheerful, can-do attitude can make her seem a little oblivious and naive at times, more likely to simply look on the bright side and remain optimistic than seriously consider the possible consequences or dangers involved in a situation. In fact, she seems to almost avoid ever considering the downsides of something, or how things could go wrong, oftentimes simply jumping into things blindly. This makes her seem rather reckless at times, or just plain ditzy on other occasions, but the truth is, she isn't either of those things. She refuses to acknowledge negatives or consider less-than-desirable outcomes because if she did, she would be a twitchy, anxiety-ridden mess 24/7. Beneath her cheery facade, she's really a very anxious and insecure cat; she can and will worry all the time, about everything, if you get her started on a troubling or otherwise negative train of thought. She is really very shy, knowing that her cheeriness can be annoying to others at times, and fearing being rejected or snapped at. She doesn't handle others yelling at her well, or really being reprimanded at all, so she always strives to do exactly what is asked or expected of her as well as she can the first time, so she won't be scolded. Her work ethic and determination is admirable, but she can be a bit scatterbrained at times, getting distracted by pretty things, errant thoughts, or conversation, and subsequently being sidetracked from her task. She always feels embarrassed and guilty over it when she catches herself, but she can't really help it. She doesn't really know how to hold a conversation with strangers, and often defaults to being excessively goofy or cheesy as a result, unsure how to be genuine and engaging when she isn't really comfortable opening up to others. This is especially true of anything pertaining to romance, as she is especially nervous and jumpy around matters of the heart, her cheerful and more confident facade showing much more obvious cracks. She'd be absolutely awful at flirting, either blurting out awkward non-sequiturs or shakily delivering the most clichéd lines imaginable, probably sweating nervously and trying to hide it behind a too-wide grin the whole time. Though she does her best to hide it, the rumors that circulate around the Clan about her, her siblings, and her mother hurt her, and she could worry herself sick wondering if any of them were true - she's too afraid to ask her mother to find out, whether because her Clanmates being right would make her lesser, or because them being wrong would just mean that their words were unjust but impossible to dispel. Cinderpaw just wants to be a worthy warrior for her Clan, but struggles with her anxieties, and worries that she'll never be "good enough" to escape the rumors that circulate around her family, and will thus never be seen as anything more than some annoying little half-Clan outcast, even if her blood is pure. History Her mother never told the Clan who Cinderpaw's father was, so there has been some speculation that Cinderpaw and her littermates are half-Clan, but it isn't confirmed, and with no way to prove the rumors, the matter is mostly relegated to whispers and dubious glances within the Clan.